


Your Skinny Naked Pregnant Queen

by IamaskinnynakedpregantDany



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaskinnynakedpregantDany/pseuds/IamaskinnynakedpregantDany
Summary: Dany takes a skinny naked pregnant queen potion that makes her skinny and pregnant for 18 months. Its makes her very wet and warm; she must have Jon inside her body 20 times a day, or the skinny naked pregnant queen potion will not work. This is fluffy smutty humorous smut between Jon and Dany."Come inside me, my love," Dany moaned happily, "come inside your skinny naked pregnant queen!"





	Your Skinny Naked Pregnant Queen

"Come inside me, my love," Dany moaned happily, as she rubbed her tight flat skinny pregnant tummy, "come inside your skinny naked pregnant queen!"   
"Dany!" Jon moaned as he kissed her belly button.   
Dany was in an ecstasy. "Jon Snow you come inside your hot, skinny, naked, pregnant queen right now!" She yelled at him, as she got wetter at her core. She was going to soak their bed with her nectar.  
Jon smiled at her, and shook his head. "No, my love, you have to wait," he said licking her breasts, both, delicately with his tongue. Dany felt her core get heated and wetter, her fluids were coming out of her now, onto the sheets, and Jon was teasing her.  
"Please, my love," Dany begged, whimpering, "come inside me, come inside me, I need to feel your love inside my body," Dany yelped happily as he rubbing her skinny tight belly button. Jon had a smile on his face.  
"Mmm.." Jon told her as he licked her belly button. "What will happen if I do not come inside my 10th month pregnant skinny naked pregnant queen?" he asked, with a michivous grin.  
"Please..." Dany moaned, "I need your love inside my body!"  
Jon seeing Dany needed him, gave up. "Okay, my naked skinny pregnant queen, I'll come inside you."  
Jon then entered her and Dany giggled happily, feeling his love travel throughout her body. His penis was deep inside her vagina, it made Dany giggle when she was on the skinny naked pregnant queen potion.   
Jon kissed her lips passionately and made love to his skinny naked pregnant queen.


End file.
